pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forver my Home: Step on up!
Saylor smiles as she sets her hat on her head, looking over at the others. "Ready?" Axel asks after getting his bag on. Jax nods, looking over at Hunter, who gives a short curt of the head. Saylor smiles as she heads out first, Hunter on one side, Axel behind her and Jax on her other side. "This is it! The four of us traveling all over the Kalos region, doing what we'll love!" Axel said, walking backward in front of them once they reached the path back to Lumiose City. "You four heading to Lumiose City?" A strange voice called to them, having a small group of strange Pokemon. "We sure are," Jax gives the older man a nod. "Then how 'bout I come with ya'? I'm headin' back to Coumarine City anyway." "How will we get there?" Hunter questions before one of the Pokemon step forward, looking at him. Saylor digs the Poke Dex out of her backpack, scanning the mountain-goat-like Pokemon. "Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon and the evolved form of Skiddo. Gogoat is able to sense its Trainer's feelings by detecting small changes in the grip on its horns. This allows both Trainer and Pokémon to move together as one." "Cool!" Axel's eyes sparkled, standing next to one. "Hope on, it'll get us to your destination quicker. Depends on where ya' headed," the man offered, getting onto one of them himself. "We're just headed into Lumiose City towards Cyllage City," Jax informs the gray-haired male. "Cyllage City, eh? That's towards Route 5, 6, and 7. You'll have to check out Camphrier Town and the Parfum Palace." "Parfum Palace? Is the PokeFlute legend true?" Hunter asks with little interest. The man nods, "that Snorlax that blocks the path still sits on the path every once and a while, but it always moves when the PokeFlute is played. Sadly, the user of the PokeFlute is ill right now." "Sorry to hear that," Saylor says, before he shakes his head, "enough worrying, youngsters! Get on and I'll take you to Camphrier Town." They nod, getting on two; Hunter and Axel on one, Saylor and Jax on the other. "Nice to meet you, Gogoat," Saylor tells it, petting its head as she was the one in control of it. The man began to lead them down Route 4 once again, "so what brings you all to Lumiose City?" "We're students of Professor Sycamore, sir," Jax replies, "my other two friends are traveling somewhere else right now." "Other friends?" Axel questions. Jax nods, "before you guys got your Pokemon, the Professor handed out the three Kanto starters; I chose Charmander, Cici chose Squirtle, and CJ got Bulbasaur. Cici doesn't really do battles either," he tells Saylor before everyone else, "but CJ wants to be a Pokemon Professor. After I won my badge, we decided to split up and meet in a different town or city." "Mr. ...?" Saylor asks, then realizing she didn't know his name. "Call me Ramos, kiddos. What can I do for you?" "Do you possibly know anything about Pokemon Performing?" "Oh, a Pokemon Performer, I see? Well, Pokemon Performing is how we decide the Kalos Queen, who has the most elegance and beauty with her Pokemon. Why you ask?" "Well... I don't exactly know what I want to do in my future... My mom wants me to be a Pokemon Groomer, but I don't. I want to do something that I know will enjoy." "Hmmm... There's a Pokepuff baking contest up here," Ramos looks to her, "maybe you could try it?" Axel nods to Saylor, "you should! It'll help you decide if you'll be a Pokemon Performer or not." "I agree. Do what you wish, Saylor," Jax says, giving her a smile as her small grip on her tightens; since he was riding with her. Saylor nods, "alright, I'll do it!" "Great," Ramos smiles, nudging into Gogoat's sides, "yah!" Ramos begins to race off through the streets of Lumiose City, which caused the other Gogoat's he traveled with to catch up to him. "Gah!" Saylor squeaks, keeping a good grip onto the horns of the Pokemon. After some running, they finally made it onto the next route. "Here we are, Route 5!" Ramos announces. "Where even is the contest held at, pops?" Axel asks. "The contest is held in Camphrier Town, of course!" Ramos replies before brightening up, "and there it is!" Ramos' Gogoat went faster, less faster than in Lumiose City, until he reached the entrance of the town. Saylor jumped off, later Axel and Hunter did, then Jax. "Wow," Saylor's eyes beamed as she watched many people passed them, all towards the contest. "Let's go get you registered," Ramos tells Saylor after getting off his own Gogoat and returning them to their Poke Balls. The female nods, leading the group towards the table. "Care to enter the contest?" The short-haired lady asked, holding out a clipboard. "The winner has a chance of becoming a Pokemon Performer!" "Mhm," Saylor nods, writing her name down, then realizing there was only one spot left. "Wonder who the last person will be," Jax reads her mind, earning a nod of agreement. "Excuse me!" A voice booms, pushing Axel and Hunter out of the way with a much smaller girl behind her. She took the clipboard and pen away from Saylor, writing her name down before smiling and dropping it on the table. "And I'm the last contestant," she tells the other female, who gives a soft clap for her, "I'm so glad, Sasha." "Wait, what's your name?" Saylor quickly asks, standing in front of this "Sasha" girl. "Sasha. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she gushes at herself, twirling her black hair around her finger. Saylor's eyes then went wide with shock; the girl that had been so rude to her all those years ago, was here, again. "Do you possibly know a girl named Saylor?" Sasha huffed, "of course I do. She's probably doing whatever losers do as we speak. Why do you care about her?" "Because you're talking to her now," Jax scolds, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood next to Saylor, Axel and Hunter glaring at her. "What? No way. How could someone like you have..." she looks at Jax in a flirtatious way, "a cute guy like him following you?" Jax sweatdrops, stepping back a little. The smaller female with glasses looks at Saylor before smiling, "my name's Kayla. I help Sasha." "And Kayla here was just about to show off my new apron, wasn't she?" Sasha asks, giving a fake smile. Kayla nods, dropping the rather large bag, immediately searching for the apron that was requested. "Here it is!" Sasha snatches it from the female's hands and presses it against her body; a lot of yellow. "It's very... Yellow," Axel admits, earning a glare, "it's gold! Not yellow! Besides, it will win the eyes of the judges." "If you need an apron," the lady behind the registration table gets Saylor's attention, "we always have these." She pulls out a box of aprons, with bright colors of orange, green, yellow, and some blue. "Oh?" Saylor asks, pulling out a certain one that grabs her eye. A pink apron with two white pockets, and two white bows around the bottom of the back and neck. "Cute!" Saylor gushed, causing the lady to wave her hands in front of her, "then keep it! I don't need it." "Thanks," Saylor replied before following everyone to the main area, many rows of seating for watchers and three tables filled with ingredients. "So, how did you end up here? You don't even have a Pokemon." "Actually, I do have a Pokemon," Saylor retorted, taking out her Poke Ball before throwing it up in the air. Chespin popped out, waving to Sasha. "So adorable!" Kayla blushed, wanting to pet Chespin, but Sasha stopped her. "Obviously my Pokemon is much cuter. Roselia!" A Pokemon with two small roses on the ends of its hand popped out, smiling at everyone. "Hey, pretty neat," Axel complimented, scanning it with his Poke Dex. "Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison." "It's a Grass and Poison-type, correct?" Hunter asked, earning a satisfied nod from Sasha. "So what are your names?" Kayla points at the boys. "My name's Axel, and this is Hunter." "Jax." "Jax is a cool name," Sasha said, her face blushing as she twirled her hair again. Saylor somehow felt, jealous? Why would she? "T-thanks..." Jax says, backing away again. "Youngsters! Pay attention!" Ramos called them over to a smaller crowd off to the side, a man standing in the middle of them. "Alright, it looks like Madeline, Celestia, and Sasha is up first. Next is Mia, Isabella, and Saylor. Emma, Olivia, Ava, after them, then Charlotte, Sophia, and Layla. Good luck to all of you!" The girls nod, smiling as they talked amongst one another. "It looks like I'm in the first round," Sasha brags happily. "You'll do great!" Kayla cheers her on before smiling to Saylor, "and so will you, Saylor." Jax, Hunter, Remos, Axel, and Kayla take a seat near the small stage, Kayla holding Sasha's bag as Jax held Saylor's hat. "Let's do our best, okay, Chespin?" Saylor asks after tying her new apron on. "Chespin pin!" It replies, being picked up by its trainer. Sasha huffed softly, "Roselia and I will put on a show." "Whatever happens, good luck," Saylor tells her, ignoring her rudeness. Sasha shrugged, "I don't need luck," and with that, she headed out with the other two females. Saylor watched them go, hugging onto Chespin, who looked up at her in worry. Saylor had a little bit of sorrow in her eyes, but a smile on her face; the girl who had teased her as a child hasn't changed one bit, but at least she had a Pokemon. "Let's just see how this goes," Saylor tells Chespin, earning a nod of agreement. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sasha laughed happily in victory, the judge's Pokemon enjoying her treat. "Now it's our turn. That will make us closer to being in the semi-finals," Saylor lets Chespin now, heading out together. The crowd cheers as the new set of females were revealed. "Ladies, you may begin in 3... 2... 1!" And the clock of forty-five minutes had started. "Vanilla," Saylor announces her flavor to her partner, who used Vine Whip to collect some ingredients. Saylor takes out a good-sized bowl, using it to stir them together. Milk, flour, and an egg were used to make the dough, then Saylor decided to add small bits of Pokemon chocolate into it. "While they bake," the trainer says after putting them into the oven, "let's work on the filling." Chespin nods and runs over to the ingredients. "Definitely chocolate syrup," Saylor picks up the bottle, watching as Chespin picks up a jar of vanilla sticks. "How about marshmallows?" Chespin nods, grabbing the large bag of them and racing over to the oven. "And maybe a mint leaf..." Saylor picks up another jar, this one filled with small green leaves of flavor. Chocolate always went good with mint. "Ten minutes, ladies," the host announces, making some of the crowd on the edge of their seats. Saylor puts the mittens on quickly, setting the hot tray on top of the oven. Carefully taking the baked dough, she opens them up to work on the filling. Chespin turned the stove on low, along with a few marshmallows. As they melted into their goo, Saylor took a spoonful and placed it on the dough evenly. Once enough was used, Chespin put the top of the dough on the filling. Saylor put a few more marshmallows on the warm stove, and where they were barely warm, she set them on top of the macaron looking Pokepuff. Chespin opened the vanilla stick jar, taking two long ones out. Saylor takes them and uses a knife carefully to cut them shorter. Placing two sticks across one another on the marshmallows, Chespin jumps over the plates, spraying the chocolate syrup in a wavy style. "Ten seconds..." the host announces once more, the crowd counting down with him. Chespin quickly opens the mint jar, and Saylor sets one of them on each Pokepuff; there were three total since there were three judges and their Pokemon. "Times up! Hands up!" The clock runs out, and both Saylor and Chespin high-five one another; they were proud of their design. The first judge and his Lickitung approach Saylor's table. Lickitung sniffed the Pokepuff it was assigned to eat, then it's long tongue rolled out, taking the Pokepuff in its mouth. One second, two seconds, three seconds, and it was gone. Lickitung beamed happily, then began to grab the other Pokepuff on Saylor's plate that was made for the other judging Pokemon. "No, Lickitung! Those are for the others!" The trainer warned with a small smile. Lickitung sighed, but its trainer chuckled to Saylor, "if Lickitung wants the others so badly, that means it likes yours. You have Lickitung's approval." Saylor gives a nod with a smile, thanking them as they were moved onto the other trainer. The female and her Cubchoo were both nervous as Lickitung sniffed their orange Pokepuff. Eating it, Lickitung shook its head wildly, its head glowing bright red before it shot a ray of flames out in the air. "Lickitung knows Flamethrower?!" Axel shouted, causing Hunter to hit him in the back of his head for his stupidity. "It was the Pokepuff that made that happen, not the move!" He scolded. "I'm sorry but you don't have Lickitung's approval," the trainer announced, causing the female to sigh in disappointment, her and Cubchoo heading behind the stage to leave; even having one Pokemon's disapproval causes a leave, since the judge's Pokemon were so similar in taste. And lastly, the other female and her Sunflora; her green Pokepuff with fruits seemed to won Lickitung's approval. That meant they both had made it closer to the finals with Sasha, who was the only approval in her group. The other judge Pokemon tasted the Pokepuffs; the Slurpuff liking both of theirs, but the Swalot didn't like Saylor's opponent's treat. The other two groups had four winners; two from each group. "The first group of the semi-finals will be Ava and Layla." Then, Layla had won; then Emma and Sasha, and Sasha won that as well. Now it was Layla and Sasha, and another win for Sasha had happened. Next, that left Saylor, Sophia, and Sasha. Saylor and Sophia's turn. "Begin!" The winner of this round would be in the finals, and it would be nerve-racking from there. Saylor had also learned what the judge's Pokemon disliked and liked; Lickitung liked chocolate, Slurpuff liked something fruity, and Swalot liked anything sweet. That made it easy for Saylor; creating an almond-flavored Pokepuff with chocolate covered blueberries and lots of other chocolate. Lickitung was going to eat Saylor's other Pokepuff again, meaning a good thing, Slurpuff enjoyed its treat a lot, and Swalot devoured it. Slurpuff had caused Sophia to lose, not having any fruit on it made it upset. That meant one thing; Saylor and Sasha were the finalists. "Good luck to the final two," the host tells the crowd, then turning to the two females behind him. "Shake hands and wish each other luck," he ordered, watching as they did so. “Then the clock may begin,” he snaps, then the two females race to their counters with the ingredients.